


Mutual Feelings

by minervatoska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bilingual, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Embarrassed Victor Nikiforov, Embarrassment, Flustered Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, jnjcbwkw i loved writing this, well he is although he doesn’t show it, yUURI TURNS FROM A FLUSTERED MAN TO ULTIMATE CONFIDENT YUURI I LOVE IT, yall i tried pls dont be mean, yuri plisetsky is DISGUSTED, yuri plisetsky is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervatoska/pseuds/minervatoska
Summary: It's a horrible day until the handsome Russian man in front of Yuuri who thinks he can't understand him makes it 10x better.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 373





	Mutual Feelings

The subway made several stops, all of them fetching in a new group of faces. Throughout all of them, two people stood out from the rest leaving Yuuri’s mouth agape and drool dripping down his chin before he quickly wiped it with his jacket sleeve. A beautiful man entered, long silver hair falling down his back. He smiled happily at the other boy strolling behind him who rolled his eyes and tossed his head to push his blonde bang out of his face only for it to fall right back.

They looked quite opposite, the silver-headed man was cheery and talked frankly, quite loud. As the other boy followed menacingly, glaring daggers at anyone who glanced at him. He made a mental note not to make eye contact with the blond. As the pair sat down, they made immediate conversation in rapid Russian. They were talking about how they had to to hurry because if they were late ‘Yakov would shit his pants’. Yuuri honestly didn’t intend to eavesdrop on their conversation— well it's not like he could just not hear them when they took the seat across from him. It was a position where they both saw Yuuri clearly and he saw them as well.

Yuuri observed them and smiled, taking in the breathtaking sight of the silver-headed man. _How can one be so gorgeous?_ The moment didn’t last long as the man snapped his head up and flaunted his intoxicating crystal eyes as they made contact with Yuuri. Yuuri quickly looked down, attempting to play as if he wasn’t eye-fucking the man a second ago but as his cheeks grew hotter he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Quite loudly, the man spoke in Russian to the teen next to him, "Holy fuck, look at the man in front of me." the man had his mouth wide open and a slight blush painted his porcelain cheeks.

The teen sighed and glanced up at Yuuri, "The pig?" he annoyingly asked, only to be lightly slapped on the shoulder from the man. "Yura, don't call him that. Look how beautiful he is!"

Yuuri felt his cheeks go on fire, _they weren't talking about him, right? He wasn’t that pretty as the man claimed and he’s never dated anyone. For sure, he was talking about someone else_. At least he understood them, it was mandatory for all of Lilia’s students to speak Russian and French. Yuuri became fluent in both languages quite fast, always earning compliments from locals in the city.

"Do you think he understands Russian- oh fuck what if he does?" the man’s eyes widened and he gulped, only to be calmed by the teen next to him, “Highly doubt he does, he probably would've said something by now if he did."

"Good point."

Yuuri's phone vibrated, and with a shaky hand he slid the phone out of his jean pocket to see a message from Phichit.

_'Yuuri!! I'm so sorry about Vicchan I just heard about him right now. Please call me soon!! Love you please be safe :('_

The thought of Vicchan made hot tears begin to run down Yuuri’s cheeks. The whole Russian man had distracted him from the reason he was even on the Subway— which was to stop by the local market and grab junk food as it was his only comfort food when mourning. Vicchan was Yuuri’s dog back in Japan. He left four years ago to train under Lilia Baranovskaya, the world’s greatest ballerina. Yuuri hadn’t seen Vicchan since and was greeted by a call this morning from Mari explaining the death.

"Oh God no. Look, he's crying" he heard the man whisper to the blond in Russian, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "What should I do? Oh my god, Yura, should I comfort him? Is that weird if I do that? He's so pretty even when he cries—"

"Vitya! You dumbass, go talk to him I'm so sick of hearing this disgusting love shit."

It grew silent for a moment and Yuuri wiped his tears and stifled a giggle. This ‘Vitya’ person was adorable.

"Should I just kiss him or something?"

A loud groan echoed through the Subway. "Victor how stupid can you get?!" The small boy yelled, rolling his eyes, "I swear you have got to be the most dumb person I know, I knew I should’ve gone here alone."  
Victor gasped actorly, placing his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Yura"

"Whatever, I could care less. What if this dude isn't even gay?"

"Then I'll cry myself to sleep every night."

Yuuri blushed at the man's words. Yuuri was, very in fact, gay. At the beginning, he came out as bisexual but soon discovered that he didn't long to be in a relationship with a woman. Of course, his family was supportive and Yuuri is forever grateful that he was born into such a loving family.

Victor continued on with varieties of compliments, making the teen next to him gag in disgust at each one but making Yuuri turn a delightful shade of pink. Both of them oblivious to the fact the Japanese man understood all the gossip being mentioned about him.

What was he supposed to do? Yes, this guy seemed to be the man of his dreams but Yuuri was never put into this situation before. In highschool he was an overweight, nerdy kid that was known as the teachers pet. Although he had lost a lot of weight now and was actually an attractive man, Yuuri's insecurities made him believe he was the most disgusting person ever.

There was only one person he would ask for advice. Yuuri pulled out his phone from his jeans again and dialed a number before lifting the phone up to his ear. He waited anxiously and watched the ‘Yura’ kid in amusement as he repeatedly scolded Victor on how dumb he was.

The phone rang twice before the sound of his best friend echoed through his ear, "Yuuri! How are you?"

Yuuri answered in Japanese, "Phichit, I need your help.”

He could feel Phichit tense up, "Whats wrong? Why are you speaking in Japanese?" They only spoke to eachother in Japanese whenever there was an emergency, or if they didn’t want someone to overhear their conversation.

"No, don't worry I'm fine," Yuuri reassured him, "sooo.. err. I'm on a subway and there is a very hot Russian man talking about me in Russian who thinks I can't understand him.” he blushed, suddenly feeling insecure that he was asking this, “What do I do?"

Phichit laughed on the other side, "Yuuri! That's great! Go talk to him!"

"I would but I don't know how-" he looked at the Russian who was now gaping at Yuuri. "I think I have a language kink now." Victor said, not breaking eye contact with Yuuri.

"You disgusting fuck! I don't want to hear about that!"

Yuuri didn't think it was possible for his face to turn any more red. "Yuuri, are you okay?” He was brought back to the sound of Phichit’s smooth voice, covering the shrieking in the Subway by Yura. “Y-yea” he stuttered.

“Oh- shi- Yuuri, my mom’s calling." Phichit paused, "Go get your man." He said before hanging up. Yuuri sighed. Phichit’s mom barely called so when she did it was a big thing and Yuuri understood.

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Yuuri peered up at the man and pinched himself. Yep, he sure wasnt dreaming. A fucking God actually LIKED him and didn’t know how to talk to him? Yuuri blushed. But just how would Yuuri be able to talk to him?

"God, I would love to just fuck him right now-" The handsome stranger mumbled, still gazing at Yuuri with a heart-shaped smile. His brother turned to Victor, steam coming out of his ears but before he could respond, Yuuri locked eyes with Victor.

"The feeling is mutual." He blurted out in perfect Russian.

Both of the men's eyes widened, before the blond one bursted out in a fit of laughter, braying so loud people in the Subway shared annoyed glances at the teen. Victor’s face instantly turned red and traveled down his neck. Yuuri smirked, watching the horrified and embarrassed expression. 

He got another boost of confidence by their reactions and managed to sputter out another sentence. "You are so handsome it's ridiculous." Yuuri muttered in Russian. The other man squeaked and covered his face with his hands as the teen beside him finally began to control his breathing but failed and began to wheeze once again while clutching his gut. In a couple of moments, the man regained back his composure and flashed a charming smile, “I-I can say the same about you. I'm Victor Nikiforov by the way, and, you are?"

"Yuuri Katsuki" He smiled. "I'd love the honor to ask you on a date."

Victor’s blush returned, "When are you free?"

**Author's Note:**

> sjcnsjakla this draft has been stuck in my head forever I had to get it out. special thanks to my beta <3 this quarantine got me able to write more luckily!! i hoped ya'll liked it, ur comments always make my day I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH WLDJKWNA <3 <3 <3
> 
> go check out my tumblr!! @minervatoska


End file.
